


Second chances

by Sombodyalreadytookthis2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Language, Other, There might be some heck words so, This is weird, kinda sorta not really - Freeform, sorry for any future confusion, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/pseuds/Sombodyalreadytookthis2
Summary: I wanna put dinosaurs in here at some point.This website has given me too much power.





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I already have the first few chapters finished. This is mostly just for fun. That and the idea of this wouldn’t leave my head. My mind’s like a pandora box of ‘what if’ scenarios. I hope you guys enjoy the concept if not the amateur writing.

3:09 p.m.

You stopped in front of the cross walk waiting for the little walking person to turn green. Looking down at your phone you quickly texted back.

-‘just got out, gonna b a little late but I should make it’

Aaand sent. Staring at the phone’s screen you started tapping your foot. Today was your little cousin’s birthday. Or, well their birthday party was today, their actual birthday was a few days ago. The rest of your family was already at McAlister’s waiting for you. You would have been there sooner had it not been your turn to help with clean up in art class today. Usually you didn’t have a problem with clean up, especially when it came to art class. You were currently taking accelerated art, and honestly? you loved everything about it. The class was small and full of easygoing people, the teacher was chill, and you got to draw things for a grade. Cleaning up after class wasn’t that hard, in fact you might even call it therapeutic. No, the problem was you had forgotten your lunch that morning in your hasty panic to get to class on time. Sure you could have gotten something from the cafeteria but... 

1\. The lines were literally torture. It was like being on hell’s waiting list.  
2\. You’re pretty sure SOMETHING was living in that pot of beans you saw that one time. Yep, couldn’t eat chili dogs for a year after that.

Sooo basically you haven’t eaten anything all day, and you’ve been due for a chicken sandwich. Does McAlister’s have chicken sandwiches? You’re sure they do, sandwiches are kind of their thing. 

While you’re contemplating your future sandwich to be, the woman next to you is on her phone talking to someone as her son tries to keep his balance while walking along the edge of the sidewalk. However, sidewalks along busy streets don’t make for the best battle practice grounds. You look up from your phone just in time to see the kid fall onto his side.. in the middle of the busy street. 

Suddenly time seems slower. 

You see the woman slowly gain a look of realization. You see the boy struggle to get back up. You see the public bus coming down the road at full speed.

Your body reacts before your brain has time to process the situation. In one move you drop your phone, run onto the street, and shove the kid out of the way. Funny, whenever you saw a scene like this in a show you always got mad at the character for not just picking the other person up and moving. Well now you feel silly. Of course they couldn’t have done that, there was no time. But you guess that doesn’t matter anymore considering your times up. Not wanting the kid’s horrified face to be the last thing you see, you close your eyes.

...  
But nothing happened.  
You open your eyes again, only to be met with the same scene you saw before closing them. A little in front of you the boy is still on his side, yet now he’s looking over at your direction in confusion. Shifting your eyes towards your right you spot the bus just two maybe three inches away. 

Huh.  
That’s weird.

You try to move.  
But nothing happened.

Ok, what in the worl-  
“How interesting”  
Your eyes snap back in front of you at the sound. Did- did that boy just say something?  
“It’s not often that something like this happens, at least in this setting that is”

Ok, now you know you’re hallucinating. Probably a result of being near death.

“Not quite, you are going to die but make no mistake, this is not a hallucination”

Then- then what is this? Are you really going to die? Just like that?

“So, you regret your decision then?”

Your decision? Wait, the decision to save the boy?

You look up at him. He can’t be more that six- maybe seven years old. 

No, no I don’t.

“Is it because he is only a child? Would you have done the same if he were older?”

How am I supposed to know, my body moved on it’s own....  
I guess I would.

“But why? You don’t know him, and he doesn’t know you. Why give your life for that of a stranger?”

Because-... because it’s the right thing to do. I can’t just stand by and not do anything. I can’t just stand by and watch.

“.... how interesting, yes I think I’ll make an exception for you”

An exception? What are you talking about?

“Tell me, this life of yours, were you happy with it?”

Wha-what? Was I happy... with my life? I guess so, I mean sure it wasn’t great all the time but it’s not like I was completely miserable.

“Yes but surely there must have been something that bothered you some ailment of everyday life?”

Everyday life huh, well isn’t that the whole problem to begin with. Going day to day doing the same thing over and over. There’s just no... adventure.

“So adventure? I see, how very very interesting.”  
The stranger’s eyes look into yours.  
“I will make an exception for you. A heroic soul in search of adventure. Yes, hero, that sounds about right.”  
Their eyes move to something behind you.  
“You are an artist, alright, I think I have all the pieces. Perhaps you will find your next life as interesting as I do.”

Wait next life? What do you mean?

“You’ll see, everything will make sense when you reawaken”

Hold on! What is that supposed to mean? What’s happening? Who even are you??

You try to reach out a little further but before you can blink, time starts again and everything goes black.


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

It’s dark.

Everything’s dark.

The dark is getting lighter.

Who are you?

You open your eyes. 

It’s white.

Everything’s white.

White is everything. 

It surrounds you. 

It presses against you.

The white is terrifying.

You are filled with....

Nothing 

You feel....

Empty

-

....

How long has it been?

You don’t know.

You are still surrounded by endless white.

You don’t (want) to look at the white anymore.

You sit up.

Still more white.

You look down.

You see something that’s not white.

You lift up your ‘hand’.

Something’s different about it.

...

Why are you looking at your hand?

-

....

You recognize the white as nothingness.

You are surrounded by nothing.

The nothingness has crept its way inside you.

This nothingness is even more terrifying than the white.

...

You feel nothing.

-

Nothing exists here.

Time does not exist.

People do not exist.

...do you exist?

-

Not everything is white now.

Something is coming.

Something.......

colorful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

A single drop is all it takes.

It falls.

And it falls.

Until it hits something.

...

And that ‘something’ is you.

hOLY MOLY CONNOLLY ON A PONY! This is amazing! This is- wait what is this? It’s orange? 

Oh my god.

You love orange!!!  
You reach forward to grasp the orange. It feels wet and it- OH! It smells like paint! This must be paint! Maybe you can paint something! You can paint the white! Or you could paint yourself, or- or. You look at your hand. 

Huh 

It seems... different somehow.  
You situate yourself on your knees and lift your other hand. Without blinking, you touch your fingertips together. The point of contact creates a soft ‘clacking’ noise. Huh, that doesn’t seem right. Utterly transfixed, you glide your left fingertips over the back of your right hand. Where ever you trace, orange paint follows.  
“Haha”  
It makes you feel giddy.  
...

It makes you feel...  
That’s what this is! This is feeling! This is-!

—

“HAHAHAhahaAHAHA pleEHEHESE  
STAAAHHP!!”  
“Never! I’ll never stop! This is your punishment for not putting your clothes away like I told you to!” Despite her tone you can see the smile threatening to shine through. “MOHOHOMMM! PLEEAAASSE! IM SOHAHARRYY!!”  
“Hmm,” she removes her hands from your sides and gives a mocking look of consideration. “How aboouut... NO!!” And just like that you are once again at the nonexistent mercy of the nefarious tickle monster.

-

“What do you think’s in it?” The box is basically taunting you, with it’s interesting design and glass display that makes it virtually untouchable.  
“I don’t know, the horrors of the unknown”  
“Hhhhhhh but I wanna know. I NEED to know.” Your friend gives you what has to be the most deadpan look in the cosmos.  
“And THIS is why I don’t take you to the museum.”  
“Pfft come on, you know your curious too”. They sigh.  
“Well, you got me there”.

—

You blink and shake your head. You stop. Slowly, you raise your hands to your face.  
“HehehehaHAHA*snort* hahaha”  
What was that? One moment you’re here, in the middle of endless white on your knees in a puddle of orange paint. The next, you’re somewhere else. Someone else.  
Well

This is interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Orange- fascination, curiosity, excitement


	4. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

The second drop seems to take forever.

The orange is gone.

White is everywhere.

The emptiness has almost taken you.

Like it did before.

But the drop falls.

And falls.

...

Before landing on you.

You go to sit up so you can see what it is yourself, but why sit up now? If it’s like orange, it won’t disappear for a while. You’ve got time. You can wait. Hmm, but you still want to see. Instead of sitting up as you had planned, you simply roll onto your side. There, you didn’t have to sit up and you can still see the paint. It must be paint too, because of the smell. Yea, that makes sense. Still on your side you reach out and set your hand down in the paint. The dark blue substance covers your fingers and part of your hand. Yep. Even feels like pai-

—

Slowly and methodically, your pencil swirls along the paper.   
“Hey, are you about done? I think it’s almost time for next period to start”.  
“Yeeep, almost done....”  
Despite your words, your pencil speeds up a little in its quest.  
“These things... just take a little   
time”.

-

The sounds of you tapping the keys on your keyboard make their way around the room.   
Left   
Right  
Up  
Right  
Don’t forget about the switchy arrows. Aaand there! Finally, she swings her green spear over the pixilated heart. Now you can flee.  
You run but of course she catches you again. You sigh, this game is hard but totally worth it in the end.

—

You blink slowly, almost sluggishly. That was... odd. Didn’t the same thing happen with orange? No, this ‘felt’ different. With orange you seemed to be all over the place, with this you... weren’t. And these visions, were they visions?, seemed to.. reflect that. 

But the ‘visions’ they felt familiar. Like they’ve happened before.   
...  
Oh well, you’ll figure it out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Dark blue/indigo- patience, acceptance, tranquility, lethargy


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

The next drop knew its course.

The indigo had made you wait too long.

It was all gone.

Just like orange.

And so the next drop falls.

And falls.

...

Until it hits its mark.

Hah! You knew that was going to happen. You sit up almost immediately. With your hands at your sides you feel something wet and almost sticky under you. You look down and scrunch up your face. Ok, ew grOSS. What is this? Oh. It’s paint.... you knew that. Then you realize that you’re literally sitting in paint, which is not ok. Gross gross grOSS!  
Lifting with your legs so you won’t have to touch that HORRENDOUS green concoction more than necessary, you try to stand up. Which doesn’t go well considering the last time you stood up was with the orange paint, and that was...... a while ago. Not having steadied yourself with your hands, you’re thrown off balance and begin to fall back into the-

—

“Come on, you have to take your medicine if you want to feel better”.  
She pushes the liquid torture device closer towards your face. On reflex you turn your head, even the smell is enough to make you gag.  
”Mm-mm” you shake your head hastily and cover your mouth. Not a single drop of that poison is getting NEAR your taste buds. She sighs and shakes her head as well, yet slowly. She smiles patiently, “you know it’ll make those awful sniffles go away if you take it, come on take it quickly and I’ll give you a spoon full of peanut butter”.

-

“Bet you won’t do it”.  
Oh really?  
You raise an eyebrow.  
Without breaking eye contact, you haughtily walked over to the mega phone that was just laying there for some reason. Still looking at your smug as can be cousin, you pick it up and turn it on.  
“I’M MAKING FUKING MAC N CHEESE AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!!!”   
You can’t even be bothered by the looks you get as your cousin’s laughter echoes in the background.

-

You blink rapidly and scrunch up your face even more.  
“Ugh” This is awful. What even was that supposed to be?? Now you’re covered in paint and confused.  
You can’t wait till it’s gone.

You don’t need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Green- pride, ego, confidence, disgust


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

The fourth drop has fallen.

The white is still everywhere. 

At first you couldn’t care about it.

Then you were fascinated by it.

Then you accepted it. 

Then you were disgusted by it.

But now.

Now its just pissing you off.

“Oh you just think you’re so GREAT don’t you?”   
You continued to glare at the nothingness like it owes you money.   
“Well guess what? YOU’RE NOT!!  
...  
There’s no reply.  
Hmmp, the silent treatment.   
Typical.  
Well two can play at that game!  
You stomp back over to the red puddle and sit down next to it.  
“Tch, ‘that guy’ am I right?”  
...  
“What? You got a staring problem or something??”  
...  
“Alright wise guy you wanna go? Let’s go!”  
...  
“OH YOU’RE ASKING FOR IT NOW!!!”

Without a second thought you reel your fist back and-

—

Seriously? Why are people like this?   
IT’S FOOD!!!  
You mean it’s not even GOOD food.  
It’s CAFETERIA FOOD!!  
What? Are you people in a rush to get food poisoning or something??  
Honestly you wouldn’t be surprised though. These idiots would do almost anything if it meant not having to go to school.

-

Come on, coME ON!!  
“Ugh! How do you draw hands?!?  
What even are hands??”  
“Hands are a social construct created by the government to keep the masses in line”   
Your friend takes a bite out of their Doritos with an attitude that says they’ve solved world hunger.  
“Just don’t let it get to you, you’ll get it eventually”.

—

You’re eye twitches. You REFUSE to blink. The glare aimed at the red paint intensifies. You feel like it’s insulted you. You breath in.  
“aaaaaAAAAAaAAAAaAAAAAAA!!!”

You’re sick of this.

You’re sick of the white.

You’re sick of this strange paint and the things it shows you.

But most of all.

You’re sick of being jerked around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Red- rage, passion, irritability


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

This drop seems brighter.

Red made you scream.

A lot.

But no one can hear you in white.

There’s no one around to hear you.

Or notice.

No one noticed when red ran out.

The drop falls.

...

Until it encompasses you.

Oh wow.   
You feel lighter, as if you’re floating. You turn over and smile. Looking down, you see a puddle of yellow.

Oh! It appears that you actually are floating.  
“Hehehe”  
Wow this feeling.  
It’s amazing.   
It’s comforting.

It’s- it’s intoxicating.

As if in a trance, you reach out towards the yellow. This is so wonderful. Everything is really. Why were you so angry at the white? Oh well, it doesn’t matter now, because now you have yellow. The yellow seems so familiar to you. It feels like-

—

“Hey, sweetheart wake up”  
The voice is a whisper yet it stirs you anyway. You groggily look up at her.  
“Is it time for school already?”  
“Nope, you actually won’t be going to school at all today.”  
Confused, you look out the window and- you gasp.  
“Snow!”  
She laughs as you quickly stumble out of bed and run to the front door.  
“Haha hey! Don’t forget a coat!”

-

You watch with a smile as the characters on the screen exchange banter. You watch as they stand on top of the mountain and watch the sun rise. It’s the end of the story. And while you know you’ll miss this, you’re glad that they got their happy ending.

—

You blink and raise your hand back up. Seeing the yellow on it makes you smile. That was nice.  
You don’t know what’s going on or what will happen next.

But you know that everything is going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Yellow- joy, euphoria, bliss


	8. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> -

You don’t see the sixth drop coming.

Yellow was fun.

It let you do fun things.

But it faded away.

Just like red.

Just like the others.

The drop covers you.

...  
...  
You feel something slide down your face. It feels like paint but lighter. You reach up and touch your cheek.  
Moving your hand up to your face, you see that it’s not paint. It looks more like water. Are these tears? Why are you crying? You can feel the droplets roll down the side of your eyes yet this only serves to upset you more. What is this feeling? It hurts. You miss yellow. The yellow made you happy. You roll onto you side and skim the light blue paint with shaky fingers. But this, this makes you-

—

Where is she? She’s not usually this late. You stand in front of the school building. Gray puffy clouds block the sun’s rays, ultimately reflecting your overall mood. Suddenly a familiar vehicle makes it’s way towards you. Thank god. You open the door and get in, throwing your backpack behind your seat.  
“Sorry I’m late, had to cash a check. How was your day?”  
You put on a tired smile .  
“It was fine”.

-

You hate this. Why did you have to go to summer camp? There’s nothing about summer camp that even interests you. Everyone here has a sense of ‘self importance’, like they need the people around them to need them. It’s hot, the bugs are trying to eat you, and- and you just want to go home. You don’t know anyone here. You miss your family. You feel-

You feel alone.

—

You blink the tears away only for more to blur your vision. 

You’re alone.

Your tears increase. 

Y-you’re alone.

Your hands shake more.

You’re alone.

You let out a choked sob.

All alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Light blue- sadness, worry, longing, guilt


End file.
